The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as (Petunia×hybrida)×Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesunpur’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new moderately vigorous and trailing Petunia plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of (Petunia×hybrida)×Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number TT-0806, not patented. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. on Nov. 11, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since Nov. 12, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.